


Like vs Like

by systems



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a bit oblivious, makoto is precious, silly little confession ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/pseuds/systems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin just wants to confess. Makoto doesn't get it. Haru's done with them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like vs Like

_Rin._  
It was a gorgeous fall day, one of the last they could expect for the year. The air was just warm enough, the breeze was soft, and Makoto brought them tea in a thermos that took the edge off the chill. Rin rubbed his hands together and idly wondered where his gloves were. He'd need them soon. 

"I'm going to start the fish," Haru said, gesturing to the grill a few meters away. 

"I'll help," Makoto offered but Haru shook his head. 

"Don't need it." Haru turned to Rin and raised his eyebrows. 

"I want to talk to you, anyway," Rin said. 

"Well, okay, but call us if you need help, Haru," Makoto said doubtfully. 

"Makoto," Rin said, getting his attention with his serious face and somber tone. 

"Yes?" Makoto asked. 

"I like you." 

Makoto laughed lightly. "I like you, too, Rin." 

Rin's face lit up, until Makoto added, "everyone likes Rin."

"Huh? Makoto-"

Makoto smiled and tilted his head in that way of his that made Rin feel overly affectionate towards him. It was unfair, a punch right to the gut that left him grasping at the remains of what he'd meant to say. 

"I like you," he said again. It was all he could remember of a well-planned speech. 

"I'm really happy to have Rin back," Makoto smiled. 

"I--" Rin sighed. "Yeah, me too. I'm happy to be back, too." 

 

 _Haruka._  
He only picked up his phone because Rin wouldn't stop calling. Every time it went to voicemail, he hung up and dialed again. He didn't even bother saying hello. 

"Haru. Fix this."

"You could have stuck out the conversation," Haru said. "You let him go without correcting him."

"Yeah, but who does that?" Rin exclaimed. "Who hears "I like you" and adds "as a friend" to it?" 

Haru raised an eyebrow. Makoto did, obviously. 

"Seriously, Haru! Help me out here. You're the one who pushed me to confess in the first place. Are you sure he even likes me back? Maybe it was an out. He's too nice to turn anyone down bluntly."

"He's turned down girls before," Haru said. 

"What?" Rin's tone turned sharp. "What girls?"

Haru rolled his eyes. Rin could be so dramatic. "Give him a couple days. He'll figure it out. Probably." He shrugged. "If not, tell him again. But, you know, better." 

"I told him very clearly!"

"But you left it open for misinterpretation and didn't fix it."

"But--"

"I'm hanging up now."

He heard Rin groan, "Fuckkkk," and ended the call. 

 

 _Makoto._  
Makoto had been studying for his maths test, really, but his mind had wandered and he'd found himself thinking of the picnic they'd had over the weekend. He smiled. That had been fun, and it had been nice to spend time with just Haru and Rin. 

Although, come to think of it, he'd really mostly spent time with Rin. Haru had found numerous reasons to walk away and leave Rin and Makoto alone together. Rin had been a little strange, too, telling Makoto over and over again that he liked him…

Wait. No, Rin didn't mean _like that_. Did he? Makoto scrambled for his phone. 

"Haru?"

"Makoto?" Haru mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Haru, Rin likes me!"

"Makoto it is 3:32 a.m. Can you call back in three hours?"

"But, Rin! He likes me! Our friend Rin!"

"I know. Everyone knows. He confessed like a week ago, Makoto."

"Ohmygod," Makoto said. "Haru, what do I do?" 

"Call him?"

"I might wake him up!"

"Goddamn it, Makoto."

"Haru? Haru?"

 

 _Rin._  
Makoto's message that he'd be stopping by Samezuka had surprised Rin, but he'd been quick to excuse himself and was waiting when Makoto arrived. 

"So?" Rin asked. "What did you want?" 

Makoto took a deep breath and exhaled, quick and sharp. "Rin." He looked up and made eye contact. "I like you, too. Like - like that."

"That took way longer than Haru said it would."

Makoto tilted his head in slight befuddlement. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Kiss me, dork."

"Oh. Okay." Makoto leaned forward, bending at the waist to drop a quick, chaste peck on Rin's cheek while still managing to keep a respectable distance. It was alarmingly endearing, but not what Rin wanted. 

"You call that a kiss? C'mere." He wrapped his fingers in Makoto's tie and pulled him forward, cupping his cheek with one hand like they always did in the movies. Makoto's pleased hum buzzed across his lips. 

"Closer," Rin urged, letting his hand trail down Makoto's side before slipping it around his waist. 

"Rin..." Makoto made an embarrassed sound but he leaned into it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MakoRin week! This one took some figuring. Not pleased with it but it's time to start on tomorrow's prompt. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
